MercyfulHeartless
by Dackerie
Summary: Could these heartless really be different from the rest
1. Prolouge

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic..might have couples still thinking but do expect couples YAOI if a red light went off in your head you probly dont like yaoi but if you do contine reading if you dont you shoudve left when when that red light went off ok you still reading and dont like yaoi then stop reading this and if you reply to me I dont want to hear your whinning ok good anyway the people and some of the plot are mine ok good dont use without my ok well happy reading and no its not a lemon atleast i dont think it will be right zack...zack

Zack:Yep

Me:Thanks Zack...for responding

Zack:Anytime :

Me:Well enjoy

Prolouge

He kept running,running.He felt like his heart was about to burst if already didnt feel like his heart had been ripped out.He was out of breath but tried to keep running he had been running for only god knows how long.Red puddles formed under his shoes every step he took red blotches being sticky warm blood followed his path the blood would fade or the rain would wash it away then his path would be covered up.The strong storm made it hard to see the stone road ahead.Rain poured from the sky as if the sky was really crying,like he was.The blood seemed to fill his ears and everything became muffled.Blood rushed from a gash right on the hair line and some of the pelting rain was mixing with some of the blood so it looked like there was twice as much blood coming from his face.He ran untill his legs gave away from under him then slowly tried to stand,but to no avil.His surrondins were different they looked worn the buildings had wet straw plastered to the top of the houses,grayish white stone buildings the light s were out so no one was awake and no one an help.He thought about yelling for help,but his vocie was now barely audiable.

The sky was as dark as ever the whole world seemed to be covered in darkness and everything seemed to slowly go with it.It had took everything from him and it would soon get his heart and then hed be a heartless tring to steal others heart and then always know it was his heart he lost cause he couldnt defend him self or he was to cocky or something like that and then know it wasnt thier fault all they can do is look for hearts and try to take them and the only person he could blame was his self and only him self for allowing it to happen.

It was scary knowing that you were helpless and couldnt fight back and you could only lay there and wait and soon it would come.It always came no matter what it was sad really not being able to do much but watch as death reared its ugly head in and took maybe your love away or your friend or some of your family and all you could do was sit there or stand and hold your hand and watch them go slowly but go none the less.But sometimes there are those who well have no one and they cant say goodbye to any one and eventhough they want to they cant because there alone and no one has any idea that well they left the world and will never come back or if your heart is evil and you can only wait for them to come and watch everything you love disappear and never come back well thats how he felt as he layed there.

"You know what."He said to himself.

"They say when you die your life passes before your eyes...well they must have lied."he spoke in such a quiet vocie that you could only hear it if you were apsolutly quiet.

"Its just me now and soon Ill be gone..."tears poured over his eyes as he said this.

As he laid there he thought about how where his friends doing and what were they up to.He soon started to try and dose off soon it became hard for him to even keep his eyes open and then he knew if didnt try to get up he would surly die as his friends always say or said now was''well if you dont try then how are youever going to know if you couldve succeded and just maybe get what you where shooting for.''

He picked his arm up and positions it on the left of him,then does the same with the right and tries to push up he gets to a crawling pose and then then falls back and his leather claded ass and puts his hands on his knees and pushes him self up with a jolt and staggers and then balances himself.

"Guess they where right..."he slowly limps off with that.

There was only one house with its lights on only one.It was up only a step higher than others in the distance you could see a huge castle it had to of been in a battle or maybe the heartless invaid it the castle it looked like had a gear in it the tower was beautiful still stand tall as if nothing could tear it down.But the castle was broken and ruined just like he was and like the castle if someone didnt help him well then he would be gone and forever kinda like the castle getting torn down and you could build another one but it would never be the same or as good as the other like they could make another one of him but it would never be the same...as they say eveyones special in there own way.

"This place reminds me of my home...just a little but its...gone like my...friends."with that he limps towards a gray,wall and leans heavily on it.

He slowly slids towards a window thats alittle higher than half way,the window couldve let four or five people look out it he looked out it and you can see the starsmaking some light so its not to dark.

"They remind me of them..."he slowly watches storm clouds advance over the some group of stars and then more rain pours down like pellets nailing your skin some rain is so strong it breaks some of his skin.

He turns around slowly some of the place is destroyed the stars where missing pieces and rocks could and probaliy would fall on him with the luck he had.He knew he wouldnt be able to go that way so turned back aroud and limped back to where he had been,not once had he taken in that someones lights where on and he could get help they where after all the resterration commite and they would help.

Slowly he made his way down the stairs and walked past the only house with its lights on and towards the market.When he walked in he saw ice cubes that were on his right and then a line of stores.He limped towards the edge and loked down there you could see the castle and it was beautiful...well it was to him,but he kept looking around for a hanger to get off this place and try to go back...back home.

"Where would I keep a gummi ship hanger..."he asked himself.

He looks and looks but to no avil does he ever find one.He limps over and out of the town market and slowly heads up towards where he was not to long ago...the Bailey.

He makes his way up slowly always wondering if some heartless would come out and try and kill him or try and steal his heart.He makes it up the stairs without a problem..but his luck runs low and then out.A group a shadow heartless and dancers and dusks appear.

"Damn why now i was so clo-'' before he could mumble the last word he crashes to the ground.

The heartless swarm him and then he slowly feels a claw grip his chest and try and rip his heart out and steal it.He hits it off and staggers up and half limping and half runs away.He enters the Bailey and slowly limps towards the wall and leans heavily on it.He turns his head towards the window and looks out it,his black locks falling around the base of his neck sway slightly from the cool late spring breeze,he could see the sunrise it was wonderful with the shades of bright yellow and oranges and light shade of red.

Slowly he starts to dose off wheter it be the major amount of blood loss or just being tired from everything thats happened to him he slowly goes to sleep,with the sun looking down on him and watching him as to say"Its ok ill protect you...I promise."

He woke to a small red bird it was so small it made you wonder how it couldve flown,but thats the amazing thing small things do wonders. His friend was like that small ,but amazing.The bird looked up at him and then hopped over to the edge and jumped off and flew straight to the sky and it became to small to watch or even to small to see.He began to wonder how long he had slept and what time it was he knew it had been at least a day,his mind never really focusing on one thought for to long always something different.He pushed off from the wall and started to walk the dirt,red blood stained his clothes,the cuts across his leg was infected and hurt when he moved it,flies swarmed him to get at the open wounds,nats landed in the blood and swam around in it,he tried to get them off ,but when ever he scared them off more would swarm him.

He tried and tried,but finally just gave up and tried to let it go,but everyonce in a while he would swat them off and kept walking.Small clouds dotted the sky,another storm would pull in and soon it would rain again,it seemed to him this world was fading like the rest and soon would also be in darkness and then the heartless would call this home as they did to his,he failed and so many had to suffer,even his two best friends in the world they left and he didnt now all he could do was wait they would come they always do they did for his friends and he lost them it was his fault and it always would be he could never change the past it would always be he was one second to late of he was scared and let it show even though he said never show fear he did.

He walked out of the bailey and down the stairs,he was still weak with faituge he almost stumbled down them he looked around and once again the place was quiet he began to think no one even lived here,sure the place is good enough where people could make a living, but the place appeared as a ghost town.He had already thought the place was home to the heartless,that seemed like the only logical explanation, but if that was true well then the heartless would have found him and would have stolen his heart.So this place had to be lived in it just had to be...maybe the people where afraid and they didnt want to die or become a heartless.

He kept walking the place seemed huge, but really it was just a small town or world which ever you wanted to call it but still it was one out of thousands or maybe millions,but they would soon meet there fate as his had done before hand, but he truthly hope that these people,whoever they where would pull out of the darkness and then they could scare it away and soon darkness wouldnt be around every corner and then they could wake up and enjoy there lives like they are suposed to and not fear life it self, at least thats what his friends would say and he knew thay would say that.

He kept walking the pain in his leg was horrible it ached when he walked and if he tried to sooth it the wounds would hurt more and he didnt know why he was truthly scared like he had been when they came and attacked and they all where...but he wiped it out of his mind and kept going his chest cabinet had gone numb at least an hour ago.He looked around and suddenly a door swung open,he staggered behind a broken wall and leaned on it.He heard vocies,one was like a young teen ager like fifteen or so but still he was young,then a deeper and more matural vocie had said some things but he was to far to hear.

He stayed there then he started to smell food,he hadnt eaten at least for a day or two his empty stomach goaned for food.He thought about somthings and then a young girl with a long briad and brown hair walked by not to far away.He looked around and he saw them,the heartless they where coming straight at him and fast,he had no weapon and was mostly defenceless he looked a round and made the desion to run and fast so he pushed off from the wall and ran ,he ran passed the girl and then paseed the two who where talking,which really was three the blonde chose not to speak or it could have been the brunett,nut the younger brunett definaly spoke he was the youngest so he woud have the most childish vocie.

He kept running he heard one of them shout to him or maybe to the girl but it didnt matter he kepy running until he felt blood work its way slowly up from his lungs and he come to a sudden halt and threw up blood it also had so water but that was it other wise it was other body fluids he had threw up next to the ice blockes that old duck thing had left out.He walked away and towards the ledge that over looked the old castle.

"Its beautiful.."he spoke with a low hard vocie but you could tell the hurt still there even if it sounded covered up/

"You think so I think it nothing"His vocie was somthing that made you want to lay there a cower in fear as if you dont have a chance so wait and yes it would come it was deep and so different.

He slowly turned around the man had long silver or white hair he had green eyes that seem to prey upon you like a tiger and its zebra, he was at least six feet in standing he was scary.He slowly locked eyes with him and rember once again he was unarmed and had no weapon, he was defenceless.

"You...you were there with them...!"as he spoke he turned to run but was contered with a ledge and where he could fall to his doom.

The man walked towards him slowly and took out his deadly long but strong blade,the mans hand slowly enclosed around his neck,the man lifted him up and off the ground took the blade and pushed it straight through him it was quick and yet so painful,his eyes sccreamed pain but he would never show that he was in pan he would never show weakness,before his sight left him he heard someone it was a males vocie that yelled out one thing.

"Sephiroth!"his vocie was calm yet unstedy and yet sounded brave but darkness had got him and you could tell but after that name his sight was gone and he was falling and fast and he couldnt stop maybe it was just some dream some horrible dream and he would soon wake up and then it would be all the same how he had let it and they all would be fine and happy like they always where...hopefuly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It still hurts

Wow I dont write a lot i guess heres chap. one

I woke up it was weird i swear i was by a ledge about to die and now Im here in small bed room with oddly two beds...ok it was a pretty big room but not overwelming big.

I must not have heard it but the doo must have opened and the girl with the braid.She didnt notice I was awake she slowly walks over and put donm a tray of food:Bread a glass of water nothing to special.She turns and walks towards me,I shut my eyes and she walks over and checks my pulse and breathing of course i was fine,but my stomach hurt like hell it felt as if my insides were ripped through.She walks towards the door and leaves and quietly shuts the doo behind her.

I grab the tray and slowly chew the bread down and slowly drank the water.I then put the tray back on the bedside and nuzzle the pillow and slowly drift off in my dreams..

or nightmares.

[Nightmare

I was running running so fast theyve got them they got them all.The sky could easily match the ground both were blood red and the houses were a blaze the people well I could say they couldve seen better animals spread acrossed the ground and there chest ripped open blood fromed under them the atmoshere was full of the scent of blood,the children were also dead but were they once laid was now just an outline of there bodies were they once laid but now romed the world as shadow heartless.Then him...Sephiroth he was chasing him he was tring to kil him...I was to late I couldnt run fast enough.

I turned the streets were cracking,breaking,peoples bodies were all over it was horrible they were only blood bags and soon heartless...would come and take whats left..she was also gone they took her away..she was the peace maker, but more so the bone breaker...why did it happen now..weve got to get outta here or Ive got to and get the hell away from here, but what about them...they could disappear she could wrap and he could use spells...thank god, but how am I supposed to get out of here.

Ive got to find a gummi ship and fast...were are they...I turn and run when I reach the house its gone but all thats left is rocks and rubble.then I turn and Sephiroths there...I had thought he was gone and wraped after them then the sword comes towards me

"God no not ye-"

[Nightmare end

I was shoke awake atleast i think I was my eyes immeditaly shoot open and im on the ground..I think it was I turn over and yes all I see is carpet I look back up and all isee is this small brunnet looking down at me his eyes seem to look as if hes happy about somthing,but what.I slowly sit up he looks down at me he runs off it nealy looks as if he was going to lanch himself upa nd start to bounce off the walls.

I slowly stood up and look around theres also a small window I walk over and look out of it I look out and the stars show brighter than how i used to see it on our world..wait our world,what my dream it wasnt a dream I really here no no no no this cant be right i should be back home sleeping and soon getting up with my best friends I should be home.That small brunnett walks back in and towards me.

"Im Sora"he said that way to cheery...little creep

"sigh''

"Are you all right you were screaming and yelling saying things like take me instead and dont huet them they dont deserve this and things like that.

I turns a bright red...

"Im sorr-y"I stamper out the rest.

"Its ok we were all freakin we couldnt get near you to wake you up you where thrshing around like crazy.He says in a to cheery tone way to cheery.

"I better get going i really dont want to be a burden on you"he slowly walkes towards were his shirt had been placed and grabs it.

"Well Aeirth wont like that shehatesitwhenpeopleleavewhentherenothealed''He spoke a mile a minute when the important things come.

"What did you say you spoke to fast"

Sorry how about you talk to her your self...bye''with that hes gone and leaves a stream a smoke behind him.

I turn back towards the window the stars i swear make his face and shes right next to him...where are you guyes I know you cant be dead if you were and are well I would know..I think of his perfect sunny blonde hair and her brunnett and how we all make a funny trio with me havin black...it still hurts to think about them and everytime I think about them they seem so close but its like a peice is gone and missin and i cant put it back without them bein here.Its really sad if you think about it...thats only if.

I walk over to my bed and sit down on the edge it creaks.I look out in the window i can still see the stars they shine so bright.Not wanting to wake the other people i slowly walk towards the door.i walk into a hallway its nothing special ,the wooden floor creaking and the gray walls molding into faces i knew.I walk into a liveing room it was kinda small but not like sure small it was bigger than the bedroom,a blueish purplish couch which surrounded a table with blue prints or maps,i slowly walk over and look at them they are a writing of the town like waht needs repaied and wher the most heartless reside.

I slowly walk towards the front door and open it.I walk out into the darkness or atleast some light shines down on me.I look towards the full moon it looks a little blue to me.


	3. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

_Now what?_

Im so sorry about the wait I want to thank** PlayfulSylph **for reviewing so heres chapter two I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did things would be so different not kidding I would give people some yaoi oyeah lol

Me:Ready Zack

Zack:Sure anytime your ready.

Me:What about Seph.

Sephiroth:Call me that again and Ill sever your head

Me:Its a yes

Zack:Enjoy Chapter two everyone

Me:Dont forget reviews.

I walk down the road slowly watching the houses go by I wish I could go back,but its to late I didnt take action when I should have now everything it gone.I look towards the stone wall I slowly see a dark shadow figure leaning on the wall and another acrossed from them, I slowly approch them,Im walking as silent as a shadow so it caught me by surprize when one of them latched on to my arm and pulled me towards them.

"Who is it Cloud?!'' asks the other figure.

"I dont know Leon!" said the one called Cloud.

'Who are you!?" asks Leonhis deep vocie ripping through the silence like a scream in a library.

"El-eldin.'' I stutter out afraid for my life.

"Never heard of you,where did you come from."ask Cloud

"Richmond Palace its gone now."I say weakly.

Both men slowly come out of the shadows,they both were so handsome,there was a beautiful blonde,his mucsles stacked and his face had all the right curves and angles his eyes were like pools of aqua blue water with electricity crashing through them making them alive he was lovely,his black turtle neck zipped down to his upper chest only one of his arms was covereed showing the other of his musclar curved arms, black gloves dominated his hands, over his right exposed shoulder came a buckle holding up the side of his half skirt but black pants hidden under it he was so approachable ,but the sword in bandages across his back said other wise the darkness pouring off him came in waves shrouding any light that came near him.The other was just as handsome if not more,his chocolate brunette hair flowing around the base of his neck and the scar cutting into his once flawless face making him look dangerous and his past more wanting to know about him his outfit was sexxy I always spell sexxy like this its not misspelled his leather pants fitting so tight around his legs, four small belts around his left thigh, his four belts seductively around his waist,the white t-shirt you could see the out line of his muclses through,the blue vest coming around his upper abdomen not zipped up the vest sleeves stoped above his elbows showing his musclar forarms three smaller belts came down around his left forarm,blue gloves covered his hands,but the most overwhelming thing about him was his eyes the were gray ,gray as the sky was they warned you to stay away but were clouded and thats what brought you closer to him or more wanting to know about him.He was so beautiful I wanted to love him,but the blade he held in his right hand held me back the blade with the crest of a lion matching the lion cross chain he wore around his neck.I was afraid for my life truthfuly they both scared my every fiber of my being.

I slowly saw one of themwalk towards me,both now had a hold of my arms and they put a lot of pressure on the muscle I had they both slowly half dragged and half carried me back to the house they all live in.When they dragged me through the door the girl with the braid I think the boy Sora said her name was Aerith I think that what he said

was sitting at the table along with a girl in a ninja outfit a girl in a matching outfit as the one named Cloud and a blond guy with a cigirette in his mouth,Sora was also there to and so was these little animal things with him.

"Wow whos the kid you brought with you guys!?"says the little ninja.

"Cloud are you alright!?"says the girl in the matching outfit as himself

"You found him thank god you found him I thought he was going to die if he wasnt found with the blood leaking from his stomach he could attract any heartless to him and he wouldnt be able to defend himself if he was like this."says Aerith

I didnt get it I was gone for like five minutes and they already expected me dead.I pull back and out in to the darkness they both were tooken by surprize and didnt have that great of a grip on me so I sliped out of their hands and fell back through the door and on to the hard ground.I blink and loook up towards them ina flash they are already turned around and walking towards me.I hastily get up and jolt away from them and try to run in the oppisite direction,but I was moving to slow and Cloud was already in frount of me and I slam into him ,but he doesnt even move I back up into Leon nom I was really scared I had nowhere to run and these two hot ,but none the less scary guys were going to kill me.Atleast thats what I thought ,but when I looked over Clouds shoulder my breathe hitched.The one they called Sephiroth was there and he was smirking,he was the one who scared me so bad I wanted to just lay there and die and then dissappear just to permently get away from him.

His sword was raised and he was slowly walking towards Cloud I didnt know if Leon saw him ,but I didnt care I had to get them to saftey I mean it was my fault if they would get hurt and I couldnt live with myself if this happened again I would end up doing a suiscied.I grab a hold of Clouds shirt and throw him behind me in to Leon they both tumble in to the house and I jolt in to the darkness towards Sephiroth knowing if Im lucky he could lead me to my friends.

Leon and Cloud both tumbled on to the floor Leon tried to get up and when he did his and Clouds lips touch and they had truthfully just kissed.And just as quick as it started it was over.

"Omg he just made them gay for one minute haha!"says the ninja girl.

"Get up Cloud!"says Leon

Both men now trying to fight a red blush slowly rising up there faces.

I ran towards the on coming darkness and next thing I knew I was falling ina pitch black of nothing and then only pain,right though my right shoulder.When I woke up the light was blinding ,and I could make out blurry faces that soon gained shape.They where the people who I had seen before the darkness overwhelmed me.I slowly get up ,but a head ache like a jackhammer stops me and i let out a moan of pain.I fall back down and look up at them the faces all take shape and now I could tell who was who.

Leon asks"What are you doing here,kid!?"

I look at him and say''I looking for some people,my friends."

Cloud says"Well they wouldnt come here."

"Why not !?"I ask  
"Because kid this place is overrun with heartless."say Leon.

"And if Sephiroth had anything to do with this which he definaly did then your friends are gone ,kid."says Cloud

I look around I was in the same room I was in the first time I look toward the window out in to the stars the sun was coming up sunrise was beautiful the colors mixing to become light that coul rip throught he darkness, but as the sun was rising the stars were disappearing as was my hope for my friends still being alive.Tears slowly rolled down my face and Ididnt know what to do.I was as lost as they were.The room started to spin and I was out like a dead fly,but I wasnt dead.

Well i hope you enjoyed i finished this at around three o clock so I still not sleepy but I hope you enjoy the chapter and Ill start the next one later today and dont forget to review.

Me:Right Zack

Zack:Yep  
Zack:rap it up Seph.

Sephiroth:Zackary Im going to sever your head

Me:Bye


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_The Truth

Im like so sorry about the long assed wait i had so many things to study for and so many things to do and Im sorry im like trying to make time but hell people who write like a million fanfics at once you are amazing and thats the truth but enough of my rant heres chapter three and by the way the person thats telling the story is one of my characters and Im sorry if its hard to understand if you have any trouble understanding it please ask and ill explain it.

Me:Lets get this show on the road.

Zack:YAY

Sephiroth:Its about time you lazy ass  
Me:Jackass

Sephiroth:what was that

Me:sweatdropnothing

Zack: please review

I was walking down the road with Leon and Cloud. It amazed me by how much these two got along and by how they could just wipe that kiss away like it was nothing, but I could tell there was something there.We saw Aerith up ahead, I thought she was lovely,but some people don't get that, well at least I thought they didnt.We walked slowly up to where she stood, she turned and asked us how we were doing, and whats going on with the heartless. We or, they told her about the dirty little creatures but...I kinda thought they where cute looking... even though they would take your life without a second thought.But the conversation ended and we moved along.

We rounded the corner and passed by Merlin's place and kept on walking towards the Bailey. I was in a rush to get there but didnt know why.It almost felt like I had this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach..the feeling I get before some kind of a battle and my feeling was never wrong and when we got there i was right the feeling was right and there stood over hunderd heartless of all different kinds the fat ones the the dancers.We took up arms and stood our ground they rushed us.

I being the dumbass of the year forgot my weapon back at Merlins place.I could hear the speaker saying"The winner of the idiot of the tear award and it goes to Eldin Dragonheart [applause applause"It sucked to be me.But since i had no weapon i used the only other thing i had my fists and that was working;one on my left socked it so hard you heard the crack, the fatter ones where a little harder to kill and took a hell of a lot longer i think it took 82 hits to kill them or something like that but anyway i looked around Leona dn Cloud where doing beautifully striking then jumping back cloud was just going head on in to it all and it only took four slashes to kill a group i was very impressed these two made a perfect team.The little keyblade weilder came inti the fight followed my hie friends and Tifa,Yuffie,Cid and Aerith.

It took less time than i thought for them all to die but it was a very short victory.We where all back in the ring of hell before to long we all became tired and took a lot more hits and them Yuffie fell or in other words she went down first and slowly we all started to before long we and Tifa where left it surprized me a lot i thought Leon or Cloud would be standing but i think since neither of us had heavy weapons to swing we had a little more energy than the rest at least thats what i thought.

Before long everyone was down I was the only one standing i was exhausted i wanted to lay down but knew if i stoped now then we would all die.We where surrounded and I realized if we all died well this world and its people would die and then the heartless would own it and well the already had tooken to many lives and to many worlds.I was pissed why because i knew one of those worlds was mine and some of those lives where my only friends in my life and it was all tooken away from all of us i dont really remember what happened next but darkness and i saw red then black.

When i opened my eyes i was in the room they let me stay in.I sat up and became dizzy I fell back down Yuffie ran in to see if i was up she watched me as if i was a monster and told me to try and stay calm and not become the black monster they all seen back at the Bailey.She was really just talking like an annoying robot.I thought about what she was talking about ,she looked at me and I heard Aerith call her name and she was gone in a flash.

Later Aerith came and told me that i had turned into a heartless and they all thought i was going to kill them but i fought back the heartless and the rest ran off she told me my eyes became blood red and the blood red eyes leaked fluid i jumped off the bed and ignored the headache and grab the mirror on the wall thinking they would still be there and i was right blood or now black lines came from my eyes and it went down some of my neck and stoped at the base of my neck it was freaky so i thought just wipe them off but when i tried they not only didnt come off they burned my hand the the leather glove i had on when i looked back at the bed Aerith told me i was Leons heartless i looked back into the mirror so i did look him only a little i told her "Not really?"She told me "You look exactly like him only your hairs a different color and was shorter only a little i was a darker tan i had sharper teeth and i was more buff !"

I was in total shock.I knew i was sorta different but i didnt think i was his heartless or aka his nobody.I looked slowly back at her and nodded no i wasnt it couldnt be true i had emotion nobodies didnt.But i thought back and started to think everything was a dream and soon i was going to wake up see Nimbus and Sephith. We would all go and have a great time and never ever think about this,but I was dead wrong this wasnt a dream no matter how bad i wanted it to be.

Im already working on the next one so yeah i want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year have a great one.

Zack:I hope everyone gets what they wanted

Sephiroth:Yeah i guess...whatever

Zack:Be happy Seph. i mean we all care for you

Sephiroth:Thanks Zack

Me: 3 so cute 3 love everyone on even the ones i dont know lol


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four:Im on the run**_

Hi im back with chapter four im going to try and get as many chapters as i can before school starts up ok so anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and i know i dont own any of kingdom hearts i only own the new characters like eldin nimbus and sephith other than that the others are not mine

Me:Lets get this rolling

Zack:Damn staight

Sephiroth:whatever...

Zack:Reviews please

Me:enjoy

I layed on the bed thinking about everything Aerith left in tears ,but i dont know why?I look over towards the door it slowly opens as if a ghost did ,but i knew better than that ,but i over heard vocies from the living room they where yelling and loud I think it was Cloud,Aerith Tifa and Leon that where i guess fighting ,but about what.I slowly get up trying not to make the bed creak ,but ofcourse in the worst times it does and it makes a loud creak.But they must have not been listening because they just kept fighting ,as i slowly crept over towards the door.

"We need to get rid of him and now!"says Cloud.

"But Cloud hes different hes not going to hurt anyone...he saved all of us!"yells Aerith.

"Look at Leon hes already going pale if we are going to help him well need to get rid of that heartless or Leon will die!"yells Cloud.

"Look guys we need to make a chocie and now while hes asleep otherwise we might never get another chance, alright!"says Tifa.

"Alright,but what are we going to do i mean hes more like a nobody ,but hes got emotions and he doesnt want to rip our beating hearts out of our chest!"says Aerith.

"Well if you wantt o put Leons life on the line you can do that ,but im getting rid of him!"says Cloud.

"Im with spikey!"barked Cid.

Cloud glares at Cid.

"Cloud there could be a alternitive to this insted of killing him!"says Aerith.

"Theres not Aerith and his times up!"yells Cloud.

I run towards the mirror and rip out my wife-beatermuscle shirt on my chest was a heart it was black and it kinda glowed,two black lines traced up to the base of my neck and stoped i look back at the door half expecting to see Cloud and Cid run through the door weapons in hand to end it all ,but they didnt come i slowly walk towards the door and look back through the crack in the door they were all sitting down i was wondering why.I see Tifa look over towards my door i see Leon walk in he looks horrible he has a pale glow to him he looks dead i feel horrible for making him go through this i knew if i didnt take it now they would hunt me down and Lon would die in the process i mean look at the bright side there wouldnt be anymore pain.Tifa was looking back at my door i swing my body against the wall away from the door.

"Guys i think hes awake!"Says Tifa

"Well its time!"Says Cloud.

I sat there wondering what i was going to do it was going to do i couldnt face them all and hope to win and i didnt want to die at there hands, so i know what im going to do i slowly got up and grab my weapon i lean against the wall and tears start to fall i grab my blade and slowly drag it across my neck the pain was horrible the blade cut deep and the blood pours out of my self made gash i knew i was dieing but i hear there feet slaming into the carpet coming closer and closer.In hast and knowing if it wasnt done they would do it i stood up and took my blade i turn the blade so the point is pointing at my black beating red heart and i take my last breath and push the sword through chest through my heart not his real heart, the heartlessheart and into the wall.I thought as i look towards the stars my friends ill miss you all and blood rushes out of my mouth slaming into the ground my body shakes and my life goes before my eyes my memories, my loves my life all gone i hear the door open and then a scream it was Aerith I know i was she runs towards me and grabs my face.

"Why did you do this,WHY!"screams Aerith.

"I heard wh-what you said i knew you where going..to kkill me."I stutter and try to catch my breath.

She craddles my head and i feel her tears rushing down her face.The blood comes back up my throat and hits the ground i hug her i knew she never wanted me dead and she hugs me back i feel light-headed and tired.She knows its almost over for me.

"Is there anything we can do!"asks Aerith.

"I want you to look for my friends,there names are...Sephith and Nimbus please [cough take good care of them for me,please!"i beg her.

"We will!"tears pour down her face.

Everything goes black my body goes limp.

I know you think its over but its not atleast now yet

Zack:really i thought it was over when the main character dies its over

Sephiroth:so did i.

Me:well see yeah till next time

Zack:Reviews


	6. Chapter 5

Hi back again and I know everyone who was reading was like "Oh its over well guess what its not so now we all get to hear more,so now i introduce Sephith youll get the feel for her attitude later, but she is now in the pov and thats who youll be reading from ok so i guess you already know Eldins dead so the last thing to do os get the show on the road.

Zack:Lift off in

Sephiroth:...Dumbass

Zack:10...9.8...7..6..5..4..3...2 Sephiroth take it away

Sephiroth:...1

Me:enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five:I didnt know he was gone

5 months after Eldins death

Sephith sat on the marble bench and cured the rain for its horrible timing she sat and thought about what she was going to do she hod no idea of her friends where still in the living or entered the world of the dead.She got up she knew she would never find them if all she did was sit around and do nothing she needed to put some effort in it.She stood there for a moment lost in memoriesand then started to walk around for awhile, she went through the Bailey and the market and stole some ice cream off a duck and almost was crushed by some falling rocks, but to no avil did she ever find her friends, but she just kept looking and looking knowing they had to be somewhere or well dead.

Sephith had been searching for weeks, but she had found nothing not even a pice of luck had rolled down her road.She was walking and saw a stoney faced blonde she thought about him maybe knowing if Eldin flew throught the place and so she went up to him or tried to.

"Hey blondie!"

"Hmmmm..."Cloud looks around and seeing the girl come towards him,he pushes off from the wall and starts to walk off.

"Hey,damn you!" she yells.

Sephith tried to run after the blonde, but shed never seen someone move so slow ,but then again move so fast.She stoped knowing she was never going to be able to reach him given the point that he was already farther ahead,it seemed like every step she took she gotno farther like she was on a teadmill and wasnt going anywhere.He ran into a lttlie brown wooden house with the chimney puffing out smoke or it looked like smoke.She put a mental note in her head of where the house was and left.

She walked through a gem infested cave,down a dirt path way to a castle with the heartless insigna and a huge winged man.She already knew who it was and thought about a sneak attack, but declined and slowly back-steped and sprinted away, but did it quietly,she hurriedly hid away in a dark alley.Not only was she wondering why he was here,but she was terrified.He helped take their world to the ground and he must be trying to do the same to this place.Not like she really cared or anything, but the pure thought of another world falling to the heartless sent shivers racking her body.

3 hours later

After waiting she left her hiding place.She knew if he wasnt here now then he wasnt coming at all.She sprinted to the house she remebered seeing the blonde go into.She racked her brain for the info and it gave her what she needed.She thought about kicking the door down when she got there, but declined and knocked instead.She still wanted to kick it down.She knocked on the door and when no one came she started to bang on it.

"Hello!?"says a burnette woman with a light pinkpink dress, and a lovely pink bow or ribbion in her hair she had a delicate face, she was a lovely woman.

"Hi!''says Sephith.

"What can I do for you?"the woman asks.

"Well I was wondering have you seen a guy about 6ft.,has pitch balck locks of hair,carries a sword kinda like a gunblade and has a death scar?"asks Sephith

The woman pales.

"Hey you going to just stand there and stare at me or are you going to give me an answer!?"Sephith barks.

"What was his nmae?whispers the woman.

"Eldin."says Sephith"But why would you need to know his nameI mean I know Eldins a talker and all,but i just thought you would see him pass by,but if you saw him come by and talked to himyou must know where he is ,right!"

"would you like to come in?"asks the woman.

"Ummm...sure I guess."says Sephith.

Sephith walks through the brown,oak doors and looks around the onjly thing really in the room was a couch a few vases and the blonde.

"Hey,blondie!"says Sephith.

"Damn it!"he whispers.

"So tell me about Eldin and where he is you must know,right!says Sephith.

The woman and the blonde both pale.

'Ummm the man Eldin is...Im so sorry."says the woman

"What is he,tell me!says Sephith

"Dead!"says the blonde

"WHAT NO NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING NOWE ALL WHERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER NO!"screams Sephith.

She drops to the floor,brings her knees to her chest while silent tears roll down he flawless face.Her mindwent into deep thought and her minded started to look throught the memories.She started to rock and the woman came and embaraced her in a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im so sorry its been a while since I updated Ive bee busy,but anyway I hoped you enjoyed it this whole story is about over and I can really only write during the breaks

Zack:Really can write one with me and Seph. in it.

Sephiroth:...Yeah...

Me:Reviews or its over but anyway i hoped you liked.


	7. Chapter 6

Well since i want to finish this Im going to so here s the next chapter and by the way reviews

Zack:Well heres the next chapter

Sephiroth:Yeah

Me:Enjoy reviews

Chapter Six:What about Nimbus.

I sat there wondering what could have happened to Eldin.I know hes big and stronger than most people ,so its kinda hard for anyone to really do to much damage to him but they still havent told me whats happened to him I know they know.But, I know its got to be something awful if they dont even tell me how my friend died.They keep saying you wouldnt want to know and I want to scream how would you know what I dont want to know.What I want to know is how he died ,but they need to keep their secrets and well Im going to break one of them.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Cloud aka blondie and Squall or as everyone knows him Leon.They where cuddling.If i would have had my camera I would have used it as blackmail to get them to tell me what happened to Eldin.But, I didnt have my camera it sucked when you wanted something when you really needed it and you dont have it the bright thing I was able to scare them both.

"Woah, never knew you two where so close!?"

Both there heads shot towards me I just laugh they both turn scarlet either thier embaressed or they are blushing either way Im enjoying.

I glance towards the window hopeing to see Nimbus out there,but all I see is a pair of golden yellow spikes I loook back down and look back up knowing who it is I fly outta the room swing the door open and run over to hug him.

"Sephith!''he shouts.

"Aww I missed you to little guy!" I contine hugging him.

It suddenly I realised something Im going to be doing a lot more hugging when he finds out his boyfriend is dead.Ohhhh crap.

This is going to be horrible and I knew it.I hugged him tightly and started to walk back towards the door ,suddenly, depressed.

With Eldin was gone, Nimbus was defenceless.I remember when our world was still existing, Nimbus had ran into a bear when we had gone camping.Nimbus was so scared ,we where farther up the hill and didnt relise he had fell behind.When he screamed one of those soul pirceing screams we thought he was gone , I knew we would never beat the odds and get there to him in time ,but i never understood love ,because nobody ever loved me that way ,but with love things happen.Eldin beat time he made it to Nimbus before the bear killed him.Eldin killed it with his bare hands .but the bear gave him something to remember.The bear gave him a scar that cut half-way from the the start of the bottom of his eye ,acrossed his nose and to the middle of his left cheek I was surprized he didnt lose his head and even though he bled everywhere not one drop got on Nimbus even though Eldin held him while he was trembling , it was a reminder to Eldin to never leave Nimbus alone.And Eldin never did well up till now he never did.Eldin was his everything.

"Wheres Eldin ,Sephith? asked Nimbus his sweet little head cocked to the side with a small frown plastered on his face.

"Umm...I really dont know little guy."I said trying to keep a straight face and try not to looked sad.

We both walked back inside cuddle buddies had moved away from each other and now sat on two different couches ,they where so pissed at me.

When I walked in everyone looked towards me and Nimbus. He looked scared and I wished Eldin was here he would have been brave he would have made sure we both where safe.I was a little nervous.They looked ready to tell us something and with them all being here it looked important.

I motioned towards Nimbus"This is Nimbus,Nimbus this is everyone else."He made a slight wave but then backed behind me.He was so scared and nervous.

Aerith motioned for us both to sit down.She looked restless like she hadnt slept in weeks and when I looked at everyone else they all looked the same tired and restless.

"We have told you we had seen Eldin here a while ago."she said looking down.I didnt understand why she would be upset they really didnt know Eldin and she was sad.

"Eldin, your friend, he-" she couldnt finish it off .

"Aerith look up at us we cant hear you."I whispered when she looked at me and I saw glittery tears pooling off her delicate face I knew something awful had happened.I knew how he died was horibble, I knew he suffered when he died I knew the last thing he thought of was me and Nimbus.

Nimbus was already in tears he had tear after ,tear after tear they where running off his face as a landslide ran down a hill.He knew something had happened and him being a child prodigy, i bet he already knew how he died.

"Eldin he,he killed him self!"she howled in sadness.

"Why would he do that?!"I yelled"Why would he leave us?"

"Eldin killed himself to save Leon ,He had made Leon sick with him being here and Eldin didnt want to risk Leons life so he took his own...Im sorry."whispered Aerith.

Nimbus looked around hoping Eldin would pop out of somewhere and yell surprize,but he never did me and Nimbus had to face the facts he was gone and he was never ever coming back ,and there was nothing we could do about.

When I tired to get to sleep that night ,I couldnt I was restless and I couldnt rest easy knowing he died suffering and that we werent there to help him when for once he really needed us, and I could only imagine if it was this bad for me then Nimbus must be suicidel or majorly depressed.I could hear his soft whimpers like a puppy who had no owner only Nimbus didnt have Eldin.I got slowly up and stepped quietly acrossed the room like a thief and slowly opened the door though it creaked loudly as I opened it.I stepped lightly towards his door and walked in.

I came to his side and tapped his shoulder he looked towards me his eyes red and puffy."Sephith."he said with a cracking vocie."Hey,little guy, do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

I am so sorry this took so long to get out and please forgive me ,I hope you enjoy

Sephiroth: Could this have been sappier

Zack: I think it couldve

Me:Stop making fun of me jackasses

Zack:Hope you enjoyed and

Sephiroh: Reviews

And just so no confustion Im writing in Sephiths point of view if you havent noticed I go from third to first when I switch characters the first one was about Eldin in third person then the next ones up to Eldins death was his point of view then I switched to Sephiths third person when I introduced her then I went up to first person up to now.


	8. Chapter 7

Well, I back again and well i kinda started to wonder how to end this fanfic and I still have no idea how to end it so I guess Ill just wing it but anyway I might put the next chapter in Nimbuss point of view but I still aint sure and forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes so anyway guys take it away

Zack:Sweet we get to take it away

Sephiroth:Whatever

Zack:Meanie

Sephiroth:Reviews

Zack:Enjoy

Sephiroth:Im not a meanie Im a general.

Chapter 7:Dark Angel

When I woke up Nimbus was fast asleep the blankets where setting above his waist.He was shaking from the cold so I pulled them over him.He said one word that almost made me cry.He said Eldin In a weak,sad vocie.I slowly got up making sure that the bed didnt creak and that the floor boards wouldnt creak and slowly opened the door.When I finally got out of ear shot I walked into the kitchen.I didnt expect to see anyone awake ,but Aerith was already standing their making blueberry pancakes the aroma was immense.Thats why she kept the door shut after I thought about it a while.

I had walked over to help her she seem tired ,but it was pretty hard to tell.When I started to help do some things she seemed more awake.When I saw her eyes I knew she had been crying and when you saw her whole face you could tell she had cried for hours.When I was about to ask her about it Tifa walked in.She asked Aerith what was up Aerith told her she had been up most of the night.Tifa nodded.I slowly walked over to the plate full of pancakes and helped my myself and sat down acrossed from Tifa.Leon and Cloud walked in I wanted to ask what they where doing last night ,but declined.They both helped themselves and sat next to each other.When Nimbus walked in he seemed surprize no doubt he thought that he had been dreaming about everything ,but the events flooded back into is head tears pooled over his eyes and a deep frown came over his face.He walked over to me and I reached out and hugged him.He sat down and ate very little.

I knew he was dieing on the inside ,you could tell he was always unhappy and it was hurting me to ,but I wouldnt show it.I just hoped he would pull out of it I didnt want to see him like this and Eldin wouldn want people to greive over him he hated it.I remember the first time they met it was cute.Eldin had saved Nimbus from getting beat and from getting robbed.Eldin was always a good guy.I got up and walked past a door I must have missed.It was older and the wood had been worn.I reached for the door knob to see what couldve been in the room.It was locked.But the thing was that I hated locks that worked against.I had worn my favorite outfit the day our world was taken over.The thing about my outfit was that I carried five different types of guns that went with that outfit;pistols,shotgun pistols,rocket launcher pistols,sniper pistols and gernade launcher pistols.They came in pairs.I was still wearing the same outfit and I reached into the pack that hung off myside.And took out the pistols.I looked at the door aimed the gun and almost pulled the trigger before Cloud and Leon tackled me to the ground.I was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!"I srceamed at them ,my arms flailing at my sides.

"We cant let you in their ,your not allowed."said Cloud in a monotone vocie.

"Why!?''I barked

They both gave me blank stares.But to their rescue cameYuffie.

"They have sex in that room."said Yuffie just loud enough for everyone to hear which was like yelling.Not only did both men turn beet red they both turned to Yuffie and at the same time yelled"We do not,you better run!"They where pissed.I turned my attention back to the door and shot it once ,but the damn thing wouldnt budge.So instead of shooting at it again I took the back of the gun and started to bash the thing ruthlessly.But the thing didnt even move I walked to Aerith and demanded her to tell me what was in the door.She just said what door and I pointed back towards it and it was gone like it was never there.I ran back towards it or where it was and started to pound the wall like a mad man ,but nothing was there.

When we walked outside and looked around spliting up at the Bailey and me and Nimbus took the winding path towards a huge tower or building while Vincent,Leon and Cloud took the other way and Tifa,Cid,Aerith and Yuffie took the other way back towards the house and into the market.We kept walking and found nothing.Everyone said if they found anything they would throw a ball of flame into the sky for everyone to see.Nimbus in my group was the spell caster.In Tifas group Aerith would throw the fireball.And in Vincents group Leon would set it off.We came upon nothing when we reached the structure I knew we would never find anything,it just seemed unncanny i mean if we would have found anything then we would have found something.

"Sephith."

"Yeah,Nimbus?"

"Where did they put Eldin?"

Oo

"Do you know?"

"Those son of a bitches!"

"..."

"They didnt tell me."

We walked slower as I thought about it they would more than likely put him somewhere people dont go.People dont go the way Leon and Cloud and Vincent are going.I knew that was where they had put him.

"Nimbus!"

"Hmm."

"Turn around we are going the other way!"

"But,but Sephith!!"

"Lets go Nimbus!''

"Alright."

We turned around and were met with a man with long silver hair .he also had a huge black wing sticking out of his back like Cloud did.I looked towards Nimbus and he looked at me.

"Nimbus!!"

"Yeah!''

"Fireball do it now!"

The man I knew named Sephiroth came walking towards us blade ready.Ready to kill us.I looked towards Nimbus he was shaking.He aimed to the sky and fired.I was just hoping they would get here in time.Before they all found two dead bodies hanging from their own entrails from a pole.

Well I let you let you go there.Ill write the next one asap.Ohh and I hope you didnt mind that I threw Vinny in the story I might throw Zack in later.

Sephiroth:Sweet Im a villian!

Zack:Seph arent you always a villain?

Me:Your right for once Zack..Oo

Sephiroth:Yeah I know I love being evil.!  
Zack:And I love you Seph.

Sephiroth:What was that????? ...

Zack:Nothing :

Me:Reviews Please

Both Guys:We are in the story...!!!

Sephiroth:Well I am


	9. Chapter 8

I know Im back once again I couldnt help myself I had to keep writing So I wrote three chapters in two days I hope you all will like.

ME:Once again lets get this going

Zack:Do I come in this chapter

Sephiroth:Nope

Zack:You dont know that Seph you arent writing remember

Sephiroth: ...

Me:Anyway enjoy and reviews

Chapter 8:One Funny Dude

As Sephiroth came closer we started to move back we hoped the others had seen the call.I looked towards Nimbus ,I stepped in front of him and we both slowly started to back up.He hadnt attacked yet but I knew he was just waiting for the perfect timing.We where slowly backing up towards the door of the building.I was hoping he didnt know.But nine times out of ten he must have already known.I couldnt hear the vocies of our commrads I knew they wouldnt make it in time ,but I didnt have a bad feeling oddly enough it was a good feeling that something good was going to happen ,but what?

As we almost reached the door he rushed us ,I thought we where goners.But a raven haired man came out of nowhere.He had a smaller sword that was huge in width and made of strong metal he had on a similar outfit like Sephiroth did ,but his was black as Sephiroths was silver and black.He pushed against Sephiroth with all his might ,but he was slowly losing.He was slowly losing ground Sephiroth was a good foot taller than the other man.

"Hurry, Nimbus get inside!''I turned towards him and he looked sad.

"But,Sephith I dont..."

"You dont what?'

"I dont want you to die like Eldin."he looked like a little kid when they thought they where going to lose something dear to them.

"I wont leave you Nimbus I promise."I gave him a big hug.Tears fell from his deep tanned face.I turned around and took out a pair of my guns the pistols.

"Move!"I yelled.

He skidded to the right and slammed into the wall ,a crack in the wall showing where he had hit.Sephiroth started going towards him and not us.I aimed both guns this time and fired like there was no tomrrow and thing was if I died there wouldnt be a tomrrow.Sephiroth turned towards me and disappeared.I looked around franically ,but I couldnt find him anywhere.I thought that maybe he left ,but I was way off he appeared right infront of me and rushed.I brought my guns up and fired they both where sent flying out of my hands.I saw his sword swing down ,it would cut straight through me if I wouldnt have moved.I heard Leon vocie that was a sign that they where coming fast.I didnt know if Sephiroth knew ,but I hoped he didnt.Then we would all be able to kick his ass.

He thrusted the sword at me it cut my side.I thought he would go for my head ,but I could never tell what he was going for.When I saw Leon I knew we would be okay.Because as I thought Cloud then the rest of both groups.They surrounded him I thought we would all be able to take him down.But I was way off.Sephiroth was a mad man with brains that was a horrible combo.He chopped us all up including me.he sword cut into Leon acrossed his stomach blood spilled out of the wound,Cloud brought up his weapon to slash Sephiroth into two but Sephiroth beat him to the cut he slashed Cloud acrossed the chest Cloud dropped his weapon and fell clutching his chest.Sephiroth nailed all of us .He slashed me acrossed the neck it was a light cut but if not taken care of it would kill.

After Sephiroth nailed everyone he started walking over to the raven haired man ,Nimbus watching us get all of our asses kicked wasnt going let everyone die.Nimbus stayed in hidding and started casting healing spells and we where all back up and moving.The raven haired man started to stir ,he looked up and Sephiroth was right in front of him.He looked surprized but slowly got back up.He tried to walk left as to say he was done fighting but Sephiroth drew his sword and moved it infront of the man.He moved his head slowly to look at Sephiroth ,then turned his head back and tried to walk over to us.Sephiroths face became twisted he took the sword and slashed the man acrossed his left cheek it spilled very little blood.

"Why did you do that Sephiroth?''he asked in a whiney tone,"How am I supposed to pick up chicks?"

"Zack!?"asks Cloud questionly.

"Hey, there spikey,whats up!''

"Your alive?"

"Umm if I wasnt I wouldnt be hear .duh"

I was shocked not only was he joking around ,but he was joking around with a mad man with a weapon pointing at him.This was possibly the weirdest thing in the world.Sephiroth noticed everyone was up and looked towards us all ,he looked at Zack grinned and disappeared.Black feathers floated to the ground , I picked one up and exaimed it.Soft ,yet stank of blood .and not just anyones blood it was Eldins.

Ok I was typing really fast and I kinda rushed this chapter a little and I sorry if you dont like it please forgive but Ill be working on this a lot and since no ones like reading the other one I work on it later ok but anyway I hope you enjoyed.

Me:Hoped you enjoyed

Sephiroth:Reviews

Zack:Im finally in it yayayayayayayayayayay.


	10. Chapter 9

Alright Im back once again I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and if you didnt I sorry hopefully youll enjoy this one but if you dont I sorry.

Zack:Well you did rush it last time

Me:I know but I didnt mean to I was running out of ideas for that chap.

Sephiroth:You suck

Me:Stop being mean to me

Sephiroth:Im mean to everyone ,right dumbass.::looks towards Zack.::

Zack:Reviews...hey that wasnt fair Seph.

Chapter 9:Blood of the Dead

This is in Nimbuss pov

I saw Sephiths face twitch she seemed angery or upset she seemed angered by the feather and I didnt know why she was clutching it tightly,her knuckles turning a pale white.The feather in her hand gleamed with a substance that seemed to make the feather stick to its self.I could feel the darkness coming from the feather alone. The feather who belonged to the man that disappeared a moment ago was shrouded in darkness it seemed as the darkness not only took his heart but took whatever it could get a hold of and it must have gotten everything.Everyone was looking around in their battle stances and waiting just waiting for him to come back but I didnt think he ever would and he didnt.After Cloud and Leon scouted the area while me and Aerith healed the group,the new raven haired man the one they called Zack he seemed intresting in his own way.I was thinking about what Cloud and him where talking about because the man name Zack was presumed dead and he is now suddenly back.If that was possible then the man name Sephiroth should be able to pull out of the darkness I mean the man is evidently smart and has a strong will breaking out of the darkness should be easy.I overheard the men Cloud and Zack talking they where talking in hushed vocies ,but I was close enough to hear them and the man named Zack said something about a lifestream.I would have to go and look things up on the computer they had at home but I wasnt sure in Cid would let me know the password ,if he didnt I would guess the man must not have to many smarts and couldnt think of to many things to make a password ,but he was a gummy ship mechanic so maybe he did ave a trick up his sleeve.

We where heading back through the winding way we had come.We found very few heartless but they all where very strong to me they seemed to be increaseing in strength and not in numbers.Werid but possible very bad.But we contined down the path battleing the heartless and slowly making our way to the Bailey.After we went through the Baliey slowly walking through the small incased stone walls ,I saw a window it could had let five people look out it and possible still had some room,I slowly approached it.The view was breath taking ,but something was wrong I could feel it I looked to the side of the window it looked like mud had been on the side of the wall close to the window but it seemed worn and faided it surprized me at first.When I touched it the dust or substance rubbed off.I smelled it it was something I had come in counter with before but i wasnt sure.I called Sephith to my side.When I showed it to her she seemed surprized.The woman had the strongest nose I ever seen.She rubbed her finger tips into the stuff and pulled back and sniffed it she must have smelled it before she was still clutching the feather she smell it then smelled the substance.She backed up and walked away.I felt like running and asking her what it was but she seemed a little steamed and she still possible didnt even know what it was so she would tell me when she figured it out I guess.

When we finally got back to the house Aerith and Sephith walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner.I saw a gray wooden door that I missed or it must have not been there but I slowly came up to it I was curious it seemed ominous and dangerous.When I reached out to touch the door I felt weakened but I didnt know how,I was tired I was fine but now tired I pushed against the door it fell open.I was surprized to see the pearly white walls bleached red the wooden floors stained black ,a sharp and deep hole in the wall was also red.The red substace was lighter than what I had seen at the stone walls in the Bailey but looked similer.I slowly got up and approached the wall where the substance was I lifted my hand and placed it on where the blood started I slowly brought my hand down slowly going over the hole in the wall and stopping at the bottom of the hole.I called for Cloud or Leon they both came and both where equally surprized to where I was they gave me a look as to say how did you get in here or a look of confusien.I looked towards them my face was easily readable.

"Whos room was this?"I asked curiousity dripping from my vocie.

"Why are you in this room?!"Leon asked me slightly angered.

"Im allowed to explore places but you didnt answer the question Leonheart,whos room was this?!!"

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to answer the question?!"

I was getting pissed neither man would answer my question.I touched the hole in the wall again but when I touched it this time i had a slime that was black and purple and it stank of blood and darkness.It was slowly hurting me I shook it off feeling even more tired than when I had walked into the room.Leon I think was getting the idea something wwas up.I pushed against the wall it seemed to push against me but how a wall wasnt suppose to push against a person ever.I yelled for Sephith she was surprized that the door even open.She walked towards me and looked at the same thing I did.There was a smaller print like a palm print and a print that looked like something soft and small had been dragged acrossed that part.Sephith was examing the gloo and I was observing the prints.Leon and Cloud grabbed us both evidently getting tired of us just observing things.They dragged me out of the room with little effort but Sephith was a whole different story not only did both of them struggle getting her out of the room they had to called Zack in and when they all three got her out I slipped back into the room.They left evidently not noticing me slipping into the room.Sephith had dropped the feather and it was laying against the wall.I walked over and picked it up it slowly went it lightly scrapped against the wall.I looked at it and did the same thing again it reminded me of something out of the corner of my eye I saw the feather marking it resembled the feather I walked over to it slowly and brushed the feather acrossed the same spot as the print they didnt match perfectly but they matched mostly.I felt cold and the light flickered.I slowly turned around feeling someone elses presence.

"So what do we have here?!'he said it with an evil smirk

I didnt know what to do he was blocking the safe route out of the room I didnt know what I was going to do.I heard a scream but it wasnt loud and it wasnt soft I was truthfully terrified.The scream was from a ghost.I didnt know what to do I was frozen,frozen with fear.He was slowly approaching me I didnt know what to do.His hand and the hand print looked the same but I couldnt be positive.He was less than an arms lenght away I stepped back my body connecting with the wall.I was trapped like a mouse in a trap and I knew I probaly woundnt be getting out alive.He was directly infront of me.I was lost everything in my body was numb.My head was screaming run run away but all I could do was breath and think this wasnt happening to me I wasnt going to die.I heard another scream it was yelling Sephiroth.It was a deep male vocie ,it sounded familar but I didnt know where it was coming from.It sounded like it was from everywhere.

Sephiroth looked down at me he stood two feet taller than myself I had very little muscle he had huge amounts of muscle I knew I was dead.I thought of Eldin I could hear his vocie.Wait I really could hear his vocie it was screaming Sephiroth.Did that mean he was alive or was it my imagination.I wasnt sure but I would never know .Eldin could be alive I was happy till I looked up at the man standing infront of me his face was so close I swore are lips where touching I pulled back he came forward I hit the wall I didnt have anywhere to go.I dropped to the ground before his arm reached to grab me I rolled tot he side and got up he was a foot away from me I had two choices a window two stories high or the door that led to the next room.I picked the window it was closer to me than the door and with a foot between us I knew that I wouldnt make it that way.

I jumped through the window and fell.When falling Eldins vocie got stronger like I was coming towards him and we would be together again.I fell into something soft like a cushing and it made a long deep moan I think it was a person but I wasnt sure.I slowly got up and daringly looked up at the window I saw his shadow and someone elses but I didnt know who.I looked around it wasnt completly dark the wind was making the place a little chiller than it would have normaly been.The stars twinkled brightly as ever.I was getting cold so I slowly walked towards the door and opened it I could hear snoring and knew it was Cid.If he was asleep then evertone should be.I looked around the only thing awake was the clock and all it did was tick away at the time.I quietly walked over to the computer and typed in 'Lifestream'I got a lot of hits and oddly enough I didnt even have to worry about the password Cid forgot to log off and When I clicked on the first link I got the idea after reading the article that Lifestream could or did take the dead but it said nothing about coming back to life ,maybe Zack was different I wasnt sure but maybe the scientist brought him back I couldnt be sure.

I hurriedly got off the computer after I heard the couch creak which Cid was on.I walked past the door its window I had jumped out of.I was wondering if Sephiroth was in the room still I slowly opened the door it creaked only a little I was surprized he wasnt there the windows glass and shattered around the bottom but most of it was outside.I thought about the landing I had it was soft like I landed on something.I ran to the window slamming the door open an dashed to the window I looked down I thought about going out side to see what it was but thought about the heartless I knew if I stepped out they would get me.I knew what I landed on was not a heartless so it could have been a human.I walked out of the room repairing the window as best as I could and walked towards the other door.I opened the door that lend out side.I saw something farther away like a face but it was blurry.I really wanted it to be Eldin.I walked through the darkness.I made a ball f light that was blue and white so it lit up the area I was in.I saw a black boot blood was pooling it around the shoe alone was familar.It looked like something I should have known.I walked closer towards it.Its whole outfit was black.Blood was around it .It seemed to be a body I was hopeing it wasnt a person that was just killed smaller monsters where backing off.Seeing me coming the bigger ones tried to stand there ground they started to back off when my other hand started to have fire blow out of it.

The mans face was easily reconizable,it was my true love it was Eldin.

Yeah hes back I know everyone thought he was dead but I mighty brought him back this chapter was a little longer I was pretty amazed how long this chapter turned out.Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and Ill end this thing sooner or later.

Zack::I never saw it coming

Sephiroth:I did

Me:Sure you did Seph.  
Sephiroth:Yeah it was obvious

Me:Whatever

Zack:reviews


	11. Chapter 10

WELL you all know what happened last time this is getting close to the ending but ill just keep on writing but anyway you all know the story.The whole thing is kinda centered around Eldin in a way.But I kinda think its mostly centered on all three of my characters.But thats beside the point i need to give you people you have been waiting a chapter or two.I usally write four or five chapter s at one time and thats when I send them out so if i dot like send a chap. in for a few weeks thats most likely that I writing a few chapters.But I guess I can start it now ohh and if you like get confused in any of the chapters just message me and Ill explain.But also plz dont mind the mistakes like the punctuation and grammar and spelling mistakes sadly these are the things Im not good at in school.

Me:Chapter 10

Zack:Yay

Sephiroth:reviews.

**Chapter 10:Leaning like tree**

I reached down. His face was cold and pale from what I could feel and see.I scanned the area.The packs of heartless were retreating.I tried to pick up Eldin and quickly found out he was no light feather.Eldin felt like he weighted a ton.I tried to drag him away and towards the house.But I couldnt I just wasnt able to.My physical strength was nothing I could only cast spells.I looked around ,again,the heartless were still backed away.I looked towards the sky the moon was huge most likely a full moon but it was partly blocked out by the passing clouds.The clouds where becoming more noticable and there seemed to be more of them with each passing second.I started to think of what to do.If I left him here he would most likely die if he wasnt already dead.But if I stay here I could also die.But as I thought about it I found an option that I had never thought of.I lifted my hand and aimed at the window if this wouldnt wake them then nothing would.I fired.I watched the ball of magic slam into the window instantly breaking it to pieces.The crash was huge.I heard a yell.The light flickered on and stay on.I heard most likely Cid cursing.He yelled for Leon.I could see his burnette hair just barlily over the cracked window.I looked up into the sky this time the clouds covered everything I heard thunder booming.

I yelled.But either the men couldnt hear me or they didnt want to.I was hoping they just couldnt hear me.I yelled again and again.But neither heard me.I felt something wet tap my face.I looked back into the sky and ran started to pour in streams it seemed like from the sky.I looked down my face streaming with the rain droplets it was also slicking my hair down.I looked down at Eldin he looked so peaceful even though the rain poured down harder and harder.I felt hot tears fall down my face.I would have to leave him in order to help him.The heartless were becoming reckless there hunger I could hear.They were moving in.I moved the light towards them but this time they kept coming.I looked towards Eldin.If we were going to die then wed die together.I threw myself over him.I was going to die first.My hand splashed in to something i brought my other one to see what it was.The soft glow of the light reflected acrossed my hand which was covered in blood.The glow from my hand I brought towards where my other hand layed.The was a huge gash acrossed his chest where his heart should have been.I pushed my hand into th cut.I could feel something ,something beating.The heartless hadnt taken his heart ,yet.The heartless were less than two feet away.If Eldin was alive then I definalty couldnt leave him.

I layed my head on his chest it was just like it used to be when we still lived in our world.I would always nuzzle up to Eldin he was everything I wasnt.There was a huge list of what he was I wasnt.But the major thing he lacked that I didnt was brains Eldin was never the smartest person.But the thing I knew that would get him killed was his loyalty to his friends and the people he loved and cared about.That was the scary part about Eldin I never knew what he was going to do.He had nearly killed himself and now we were both going to die.I looked up one last time watching the heartless.They were so close.I closed my eyes and hugged Eldin as tightly as I could.I felt somthing hit me my arm it screamed in pain.I yelled out.But the pain went away.I opened my eyes all I could see was darkness.I felt an embrace.I looked up.I though I was hallucinating.Eldin was looking down at me. His kind gentle eyes.I felt the tears pool over my eyes he was alive I was happy.I looked over and as I did a heartless launched itself towards me.It was going for my chest.I screamed but it never hit me I had shut my eyes.But when I opened them I gasp.Eldin had moved his arm out and the creature had hit his forearm instead of me.It was ripping apart his flesh.Blood hit the ground in pools.Eldin moved and slowly got up.He was in pain the wounds where killing him.He slowly walked towards the house he had me in his arms.I wanted to drop down and walk but something in my head told me not to.And in no time I got my answer the heartless werent going to let us escape with our hearts still intact to our bodies.

Eldin stopped in front of the door.He reached his arm out the blood pour out his hand and in between two of his fingers .He hit the door twice.The door slowly opened Aerith looked out and she gasped in no time Cloud and Leon were in fighting postions.Sephith walked towards her and looked out the door she droped the glass she had been holding and it shattered when it had contact with the ground.I got out of Eldins arms and looked at Aerith she slowly moved out of the way her eyes as wide as dinner plates.Sephith grabbed Eldins good arm and helped him in.He slowly looked at me and smiled.It had been so long since I had seen his smile.He looked at all of us and fell forward to his knees and then to the floor.He coughed and blood streamed out of his mouth.I was scared to think he was dieing.

"Eld-in"I said in a shakey vocie.

He said nothing the silence was defenting.I ran towards him.I couldnt let him go after he was back.Life was cruel.I looked up at them.They all looked down at me.

"Dont just stand there help him!"I yelled with tears rippleing over my eyes.

They all went into action.Leon and Cloud woke Zack up and all three of them picked him up and put him on the table in the kitchen.Aerith had already shut the door.She was casting spells to keep the heartless out.Once those monsters had there preys blood in there mouths they would do anything to get the blood again.When they flipped Eldin over the wound s the heartless had made were leaking blood the table was forever stained that color of blood.The smell was bad enough but the sight was worse.When Aerith seen the wounds she immeditatly started to cast spells but the spell only ripped the wounds open more.I looked around it seemed everywhere I looked there was blood.I looked back over at Aerith she seemed lost.Eldins eyes slid shut.His breathing became rapid but then it slowed to an almost stop.Aerith looked around at us all.

"Hes not dead but hes in a coma."

I looked at her.A coma can be good it means the body is trying to heal its self.But a coma can also kill the person in a way.I didnt know what to do I hugged Eldins arm I would do anything to bring him back to his old self.Aerith walked towards him she put her hand in something.It was slimey and glistened.She looked at me.A horrified look on her delicate features.

"Do you know what this is?"

I looked at her and slowly shook my head.I had no idea

"This is brain fluid it means hes got a head injury."

I looked at her and back at Eldin.

We all started to bandage his wounds.And there were a lot of them.When he stopped losing blood.We all took a rest.I looked back at him.He seemed at peace.Eldin was huge to me he was a giant.I stood barley 5ft but Eldin was about 7ft and he was a big boy.He had huge muscles.He had a wonderful eye catching smile but the best thing about him was that he was an understanding person and that he always helped people even when he didnt need to.Aerith walked out of the kitchen shutting the door behind her.We all looked around at each other.Sephith looked at all of us and twiched.I looked at Aerith.We all were wondering different things I was wondering if he was going to be okay.

Okay I might be switchng povs okay and I hope you liked I was a litle rushed and Im sorry if this is how this feels like but anyway the main things is that I hoped you enjoyed the chap.

Zack:Reviews.

Sephiroth:When will you end the whole fic.

Me:Soon


	12. Chapter 11

Alright now Ive thought about alot of things and my first is to give you the next chapter.So all in all I hope you enjoy it.

Me:I know it was a short not but owell

Sephiroth:Somethings up.??

Zack:Reviews and enjoy.

--

_**Chapter 11**__**:Why did it end?**_

_**3 months later**_

_**Third person POV**_

As the group walked through the town the child named Sora had defeated the darkness amd now it seemed only light poured out from every corner of the town it seemed no darkness could possibly daphen their sprits or at least that was what they thought.There was only one person the darkness had fully reached and had sucked the life and love out of him.It didnt stop thier it consumed everything till the only thing left was a dimmer of his soul and even as the towns people rejoiced.It was killing him and in time it would no doubt do that.

As Nimbus walked into Eldins room he looked around hoping to maybe see the man walking around insted of laying on the bed lifless.Nimbus walked over to his side and sat down on the cushining chair.He reached over and grabbed his lovers hand and hugged it closely to his chest as if it were his only life line.

Eldin layed their the only sign that he was indeed alive was the steady fall and rise of his chest.Eldin was slipping though nobody knew it he was slowly slipping away into the darkness.As he layed their the only thing he could see in his head was darkness.Sephith walked in a party buzzer in her mouth she blew lightly on it making a loud cazooing sound.She walked over to her friend a frown crept over her face she looked towards him then at Eldin.

"Hey,Nimbus hes going to be okay.

"But how can you be so sure?"  
"Im not I only hope."

"But, He should have woken up by now I mean all his wounds are healed...you dont think he could be bleeding internaly ,do you??"  
"No I dont Nimbus now please come out and rejoice and enjoy the party and the happiness that is coming off the people of the town there hope is so strong it could rub off on them and on to you now come along."

Nimbus looked from Eldin to her he slowly rose from the chair and placed Eldins hand back down on the bed he hugged him and followed her out his eyes never leaving the rise and fall of his chest as the door shut Nimbus turned towards the party and tried to have a good time in all he did.

--

As Eldins breathing became rapid and shallow and his pulse raced.The rise and fall of his chest had increased ten fold.Soundly it began to slow his rise and fall of his chest started to slow.Eldin saw a tunnel and a light towards the end he raced towards it.He ran down the tunnel ,blindly.He glanced behind his self.He could see the claws and the teeth of the heartless.He ran till he could see the light becoming lighter and brighter till it blinded him.The rise and fall of his chest slowed and came to a stop.He pulse halted and did not contine.He had one last thing escape his lips before it ended.

"Nimbus I love still thee even in death.."and with his last words he died alone and without his lover and friends there to ease his going.As in his mind he some how knew would happen.

--

Nimbus walking he was happy as hell and didnt have a care in his mind.He walked towards Eldins room wondering what he could do for his lover.He walked through the huge door and glanced at Eldin.He slowly walked towards his lover placing two fingers against his throat.He felt nothing and neither did he hear or see anything.He ran out of the room and gabbed Sephith and pulled her towards the room and into it.She glanced at him and found out why she had been brought in to the room.She screamed.

--

2 days later

As they stood next to the coffin they had put Eldin in.Everyone was unmoving and they were now going to put him in the ground.They all looked at each other slowly the men took up the shovels and poured the dirt that would hopfully never be lifted on top of thier friend.Nimbus watched them until they were done he looked around the people that had come were now leaving.NImbus stayed glued to the spot he couldnt leave Eldin.Not again.

He slowly slid dow to his knees the tears falling freely he no longer caring to what the people thought.He brought his hands to his face and wept.Sephith stood next to him her hand on his shoulder.She looked down at her friend.

"You know it would kill him even more to see you so upset."

"I kno-w but I dont care we -we were supposed to gro-w old together!"  
"I know but it would hurt him to see you so upset about this Eldin hated that."

He looked up at her slowly nodding his head.She pulled him up and helped brush his self off.She looked to his eyes and smiled.

"Now come on,its time we leave him to his final resting place."

"But,-"  
"No buts you know well still grow old together."

They slowly walked off.Nimbus glancing back to the grave were his first lover was laying never to move again.Inscribed on his grave stone it read'The dead are not forgotten but only put aside for a time.'

--

As Eldin watched the sunset crossed over his grave from the hevans he smiled.As he watched the two walk off towards the sunset and into the town.It might have been the end for him but for Nimbus and Sephith he knew it was only the beggining.

_**The End...**_

Well thats the End.I hope you enjoyed the whole thing as much as I did.

Zack:It was cute.

Sephiroth:Whatever they all should have died..

ME:Thanks and see,ya.ignores sephiroth


End file.
